


方正舒体导入简体指南

by allmaoen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmaoen/pseuds/allmaoen
Summary: 女装攻





	方正舒体导入简体指南

氤氲的蒸汽让本来模糊的视线更加朦胧，对于近视的人来说，摘下眼镜后世界是印象派的。方舒看不太清楚自己镜子里的脸，只是拿起吹风机吹起了自己的头发，发量多一直是个烦恼，尤其是在夏天，刚洗完的头发湿哒哒地贴在背上，又捂了一层薄汗，但偏偏他还是喜欢自己的真发。快入夏的时候方舒就去脱了次毛，顺便把私处的毛也修理出整齐的形状，身上光溜溜的穿上裙子特别清爽，现在稍微冒出一些小绒毛，倒也无伤大雅。  
重新戴好隐形眼镜，镜子上的雾气也慢慢消散了，方舒打量起自己，嘴唇红肿得厉害，白皙的背上斑斑驳驳的都是红痕，胯部也是被摩擦得通红，还有些肌肤摩擦的火辣感残留着，看着看着又咂么出味儿来了，走出浴室重又折腾起床上熟睡的人。  
树上的蝉吱呀吱呀地叫个不停，公交堵在路上龟速前行，晃晃悠悠地跟喝醉了一样，简明易靠在车窗边十分烦躁。操！早知道就坐地铁了！平时坐地铁快是快就是要转一次，今天下班早所以选了个直达的车，没想到还这么堵。虽然车上开着空调，但是下班高峰期还是闷得喘不过气来，还有各种汗味、大爷大妈买的菜味、狐臭味混在一起一阵阵地带着冷气飘来，令人作呕。得亏自己是从始发站上的，不然连座位都没有。敬老卡的声音响起，简明易的眼皮都没抬一下，社畜累了一天真的是筋疲力尽丝毫不想让座，但内心还是有些紧张的，不时用余光瞄着老人，心里祈祷着前排几个坐着的人有点眼力见儿让个座，自己就没那么大压力了。  
老人颤巍巍地挤着往后走，眼看着就要走到简明易旁边了，突然一阵香风飘来，像是清爽的爽肤水味，淡蓝色的裙摆从余光中晃过，前排的美女站起来让座了。简明易松了口气，重又把头踏踏实实地靠在了车窗上，垂着眼盯着站在旁边的美女那淡蓝色的裙边和白皙光滑又细长笔直的小腿，一双浅藕色的小高跟衬得腿更白皙修长，膝盖上边被蚊子叮了几个包粉粉的鼓着，略有些俏皮，浅蓝色的裙边在旁边撩着撩得简明易心痒痒。脚趾甲修剪得整齐，亮亮的估计是涂了无色指甲油，脚背上露出来的地方瘦削，隐隐看见皮肤下的血管。他咽了口口水不敢抬头，其实他也没见到人家正脸，可是就觉得人家是个美女，大概是背影杀吧。  
下一站又有几个老人上车了，简明易心痒痒着想看那美女便手脚利索地让了座，顺理成章地站在了美女的侧后方。嗬……这美女穿着小高跟比他还高点，浅棕色的长发别在耳后露出美好的颈项，被汗沾湿的小绒毛贴在鬓边和额角，睫毛扑闪扑闪的，在盯着手机回消息，简明易不想窥探别人隐私便偏过头去，鼻尖萦绕着美女身上蒸腾出来的阵阵体香，胸前还能感到美女的体温，再低的空调都快没法冷却他的燥热了。  
经过市中心的几站车子明显又拥挤了不少，美女的身体直接贴到了简明易的怀里，夏天本来就穿得单薄，突然间的触碰让美女皱着眉回头看了一眼，如此近距离地对视让简明易心虚到背后发汗，只有那被夕阳暖光照得透明得琥珀色的大眼睛深深入眼，还没来得及看容貌美女就回过了头继续发着消息。  
过了市中心最堵的三站，就到了路况最差的一段小巷子，实在不清楚这城市规划搞的什么鬼，天天修路，光是简明易到这城市工作这两年就看这条路修了不下十次了，几乎月月修天天修，一到这条路就飞沙走石上下颠簸。这不，一进路口就使劲儿给了公交车一个下马威，美女的屁股在简明易的裆上狠狠蹭了一把，简明易差点儿没呻吟出声，一下就硬了半截，连忙往后拉开段距离，结果一个小弯儿，后面人又把他推着贴了回去，这下尴尬了，半硬的性器就贴在人家屁股缝儿上隔着两层布料随着车子颠簸上下来回地蹭，刷的一下就全硬了，可能流氓也不过如此了。  
简明易梗着脖子红着脸，在空调车里被臊得满头大汗，身上的衬衫都浸湿出一块水印。就在等着被姑娘大骂变态的时候却有一只手覆上了他的裆，简明易震惊地往旁边挪，结果那灵巧的手直接拉开他的拉链钻了进去。简明易不敢动弹，今天他穿了个棉质四角内裤，裆上没有纽扣，那只小手轻易地突破防线握住了他的命根子，还顺着把他往自己身上带。手心温热有些湿意，深深埋在西服裤里撸动着简明易的命根子，美女的耳朵尖通红，脖子上蒸出细细密密的汗珠，不知是故意还是无意，那饱满的臀部还贴在他的胯上晃晃悠悠地蹭，动作缓慢地让简明易卡在欲望红线上忽上忽下。简明易的吐息逐渐粗重起来，烧在美女露出的半边脖颈上，整个前胸紧紧贴着美女的腰背，他咬着唇偶尔泄出几声闷哼，他不敢大声喘息，在公共场合耍流氓这还是他除了三岁时候尿急站在路边尿了之外的头一次，二十七年来的头一次，还是团伙做案，这种刺激让他浑身更加敏感。不知道过了几站，一个急刹背后人突然一推，他就着湿漉漉地手在前面美女屁股上猛地一记深顶，直接交代在了西裤里。美女重重在他内裤上蹭了蹭手抽了出来，高潮之后简明易全身瘫软，稍一松懈腿一软，也顾不上那么多了，直接把头抵在美女的肩后轻轻喘气。  
“小伙子，你没事吧？”  
旁边的一个大妈看到简明易面色潮红还不停喘气就有些担心，拍了拍他的肩，这把简明易吓得朝后一躲，裤子拉链来不及拉就赶紧把下身藏在美女的裙子后面。美女回头挽着他的手臂，朝大妈莞尔一笑帮他解围：“谢谢阿姨关心，我男朋友他有点发烧，刚陪他去过医院，带他回家休息。”  
美女声音跟她面容倒有些偏差，是偏熟女的嗓音，简明易只得配合她打圆场，一副病怏怏的样子靠在美女肩头，还不忘用裙摆遮住自己尴尬的下身。  
“小伙子你来坐吧，你生病了就别给我让座了呀，快好好来坐着休息！”说着大爷就把他往座位上拉。  
“大爷不用，我们马上到站了。”美女挽着他朝后走去，虽说简明易还有好几站才到家，但是这个尴尬情形还是先下车为妙。  
跟着美女下了车，简明易赶紧趁着四下没人拉好了拉链，不敢和美女对视，低着头嚅嗫着说了句谢谢。  
“谢我什么？这个？”说着就把手摸上了简明易的裆。  
简明易吓得往后一退，背抵在广告牌上，虽然美女没高多少，但总感觉她居高临下地看着自己。  
“你……你……”  
趁着简明易还在结巴，美女吻住了他的嘴，浅尝辄止。  
“我叫方舒。”  
“我……我叫简明易。”  
“你这裤子太明显了，到我家清理一下吧。”  
简明易低着头看到了裆部一块潮湿的水渍，脸噌地一下红了，赶忙提起公文包挡着，跟在她身后。  
方舒家住在附近的高档小区，刷卡进出，绿化很好，一进小区就一阵清凉的风吹来，据说这小区夏天的平均气温能比是平均气温低5度。等方舒开了家门，简明易就被拉到了卧室，天色渐暗再加上平时方舒为了避免太阳直晒而紧闭的窗帘，卧室里十分晦暗。  
“你脱下来我帮你洗了，明天就能干了。”  
“明天？”  
“我家没有男装，明天反正周末你可以留宿一晚上，正好也没其他人。”方舒说得一本正经。  
“这太麻烦你了……”  
“不麻烦，就当是我冲动的赔礼了。”  
“不是，不是！是我没有控制好自己的……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！自己的什么？鸡巴啊？”粗俗的话被她用略沙哑的嗓音这么大剌剌地说了出来，搞得简明易想挖个地洞钻进去。  
简明易背对着他慢吞吞地脱掉了裤子，正犹豫着内裤脱不脱，但又觉得刚才都那样过了好像也没什么必要搞得这么小家子气，毕竟人家女生都没在意什么，咬了咬牙脱了。刚抬起一条腿要把内裤脱掉，就被背后一股大力拽跌在床上，叫都没来得及叫出来就被压在床上堵住了嘴，方舒的发丝垂在两个人耳边，像只属于他俩的小窗帘一样遮住了仅有的光亮，这个吻来得突然来得猛烈，他尝到了口红的味道，味同嚼蜡，方舒的舌尖搔着他上牙膛的痒痒肉，吸咬着他的唇肉和舌头，趁着片刻分离简明易赶紧猛地呼吸，呼吸所及全是方舒爽肤水的气味。他真是魔怔了，这个荒唐的开始，让他又激动又害怕。他看不清楚方舒的脸，只是放开脱了一半的内裤，摸上了方舒的大腿，覆上了她的屁股，方舒侧在他耳边用沙哑浸满情欲的声音说道：“帮我把裙子脱了。”  
简明易鬼使神差地摸上了裙子背后的拉链，拉了一半，又被方舒吻住了，两个人费力地吞咽着彼此的唾液，方舒用膝盖顶开了简明易的腿，光裸的皮肤蹭在一起，体温的交换让简明易弓起身体，他不是处男，曾经也交过女朋友，但是这个……也太辣了……一手抚着方舒光滑柔嫩的背，一手从下摆揉着她的屁股，挺翘柔韧。  
方舒突然停下起身开了床前小桌灯，简明易得空喘息，看她酥肩半露发丝凌乱地散着，颈肩优美的曲线让他喉头一紧，她拉开抽屉拿了一管润滑和一串安全套，放在床头便又吻了下来。简明易的衬衫被她粗暴地扯开，扣子还崩了几颗，她吻过简明易的耳垂，吮吸啃咬，那水声震着鼓膜和呼吸声双重刺激着简明易的神经，不由发出一声轻喘。  
方舒听到这一声轻喘，像是得了鼓励，一路舔咬向下，在他颈边吸出一个吻痕，男人干净的汗味，咸湿的化在舌尖，她轻咬他的喉结，向下吸住他的乳头。  
“别吸那里……”简明易把手插进她的发丝，催促着往下，这陌生的感觉让他不安，方舒没有理他用手指捻着另一边揉捏，等到两个小巧的乳粒都直楞楞地立起来才放过。方舒抬眼借着灯看向简明易，唇边一抹淡红，那是她的口红蹭的，眼里都是情欲，眼角微红，然后坏坏一笑，蹭了下去，含住了他半硬的性器。  
“嗯……对……”简明易单手微微撑起身，轻轻按着她的头，发丝撩在他大腿根儿痒得不行，舌头吞咽着挤压着他的柱身和龟头，激得他仰起头长长喟叹一声，方舒更卖力地吞吐着他的性器，时不时来个深喉，柔韧有弹性的肌肉绞得他收紧腿夹着方舒的脑袋就想交代在这儿，方舒却把性器吐了出来，把他从云端上拽了下来，却开始用舌头细细地环着柱身画着圈儿舔弄，用嘴包裹着两个囊袋吮吸，简明易紧紧闭着眼承受缓慢堆积的快感。大腿根儿娇气的嫩肉也被她照顾到，又咬又吸，弄得简明易痒痒的不自然地扭动起来，方舒未及吞咽的津液顺着会阴流到后头阴影处，亮晶晶的。方舒咽了口唾液，舌头伸了进去。  
“啊！你在舔哪里？别舔那里！脏！”简明易一个挣扎坐了起来，却又被方舒压了下去，他搞不懂一个女生怎么就这么大力气。  
“交给我，试一试，会很舒服的。”  
想想在公交车上那么出格的事都做过了，简明易顿了顿又敞开腿来，反正都是一夜情，刺激与享受最重要。  
灵活的舌探入未曾被造访的菊穴，抽插着模仿性交的动作，原本温暖干燥的甬道被舔弄得湿滑柔软，简明易敞着大腿任由方舒摆布。听见方舒拆了一包安全套，他看向方舒，眼里有些困惑，但却见方舒套在两根手指上，又插了进去。  
“嘶——”突然的插入让简明易倒吸一口气，不是疼，就是异物入侵的奇怪感觉和润滑液的冰凉让他有些抵触，简明易感到自己错了，那哪是只小手，这分明是一只骨节分明有力的手。  
“你们体检应该有指检这项吧？”方舒缓缓抽插着手指轻轻勾了勾，饶有兴趣地看着他的反应。  
“……入职时有过一次……太奇怪了……之后就没再检过……”简明易被她盯得臊得慌，并起双腿躲了一下，却没想到正好勾到了前列腺，“嗯……”呻吟没防备地溢了出来，僵硬着的腰顿时软了半截，体内窜出一股酸麻感直冲头顶心，方舒抓住他一条腿不让他往后躲，手上直往那处碾。陌生的快感把简明易淹没，腿也使不上劲，腰控制不住地往上送，涨着的阴茎抽动着吐出些透明液体，连人都有些错乱了，他只能不停地摇着头，眼角一个劲儿的流泪，一手挡着眼睛，一手摸着自己的命根子毫无章法地撸。  
“不要……按……嗯——别……”  
“你命根子不想要了？真有这么爽？”方舒轻笑，拨开他的手，用自己的手扶上去帮他撸。  
简明易失了神，没了重心，只得揪着床单，用大腿夹着方舒的手挺腰磨蹭，紧闭双眼嘴巴大张着随着动作喘，突然身体紧绷着僵了会儿，精液没能射出来而是一股股地流了出来，流在白皙的肚皮上，接着浑身松弛下来腿也撑不住大敞着。突然眼泪就委屈地流了出来，他开始小声啜泣，然后越哭越大声到把方舒吓到了，连忙抽出手扔了套子扶起他搂在怀里，边拍背边问怎么了。简明易也不回答就声嘶力竭地哭了好一会儿，方舒搂着他又擦鼻涕又擦眼泪的，一顿手忙脚乱。等慢慢平复下来了，简明易抽泣着一股脑儿把委屈都给说了：“今天本……本来就不开心……被……被领导骂了……最近压力特别大……啊……大……因为这次项目难做……就是被同事推……推给我的……本来，遇见你……挺开心的……结果……啊……你也欺负我……我连……连……女孩子……女孩子都要欺负我……太丢脸了呜………”  
方舒抹了抹他的眼角，叹了口气，脱下了衣服露出平坦的胸膛，又牵着他的手按向自己下身：“谁告诉你我是女孩子了？”  
“…………”  
结果简明易“哇”得一声哭得更厉害了  
“————我怎么这么惨…………啊………………还被男人骗了……呜……”  
搞得方舒哭笑不得，捧着他哭得一塌糊涂的脸问：“我好看不看？”  
被他没来由地这么一问简明易愣了，然后还真的仔细打量起方舒来，被刚才荒唐搞得乱蓬蓬的头发，花了的眼妆和口红，嘴角还有刚才帮他口时沾上的半干的精液，他突然笑了，然后说了声：“不好看。”  
方舒一阵郁结……“那……你刚才舒服到了没？”  
简明易脸噌地一下涨红：“……”然后点了点头。  
“舒服到就是赚到，别想那么多，我带你运动运动解解压。”  
说罢脱干净自己衣服，牵着简明易的手帮自己撸，刚才被他那么一闹自己萎了一半儿，要补偿回来。  
简明易虽然见过其他同性的性器但是没摸过，握着方舒的性器只觉得烫手，想撤开却又被死死按着，两人面对面交缠着腿，桌灯的光暖暖洒在两个人身上，方舒的脸很柔美，眼睛的颜色很浅，鼻梁微挺鼻尖小巧，下巴颏儿线条很柔和，是个美人儿的容貌，可往下看这画面让简明易感到很微妙的不协调，却又很微妙的和谐，美人儿皮肤好屁股翘腰又细，只不过就是胸平鸟大而已，想着想着咽了口唾沫手下也没停。  
方舒看他发愣凑了过来含住他的嘴唇，温柔轻咬安抚中又带着点蛊惑，让他松开手，又扶着他的脑袋又把他重新压到床上，抵着他大敞着的两条腿大开大合地假装着性交的动作使劲蹭在一起，两根性器被夹在两人光裸的肌肤间被粗暴地摩擦，唇齿的纠缠已经没有办法满足方舒了，他蹭下身又撕了一袋安全套继续之前的扩张。  
简明易赶紧按住他往里戳的手：“别来了……今天……我……射太多次了……”  
方舒突然正色道：“不行，你压力太大了，要多来几次。”  
没给他时间反驳就又抵着他的嘴又亲又咬，只能发出“呜呜“的声响，亲到简明易头晕脑胀喘不上气也就没精力再跟他胡扯了，软软地躺着垂着眼看他的头顶心，不时舒服到了溢出几声闷哼，方舒手指在他体内进出扩张，没有那么猛烈刺激他的前列腺，毕竟还是要给他留点体力上本垒的，感觉到肠肉在爱抚下慢慢湿软，方舒有些沉不住气了，探身又去拿了一袋安全套，就听简明易嘟囔了一句：”又用一包？太浪费了……“  
“怎么？你想被我内射？“  
“……“简明易被他怼哑了，一声不吭。  
方舒边笑便给自己戴上，毕竟简明易是第一次，内射之后难弄干净，会不舒服的。他扶着自己命根子抵在简明易的屁股上，缓缓推进。  
“啊……嘶——你轻点儿……“简明易感觉自己便秘都没这么难受过，这感觉太奇怪了，说它像棍子吧它又是火热跳动着的是有生命力的物什，从来都是进入的那一方现在被进入又有一些哲学意味，看着身前的方舒扶着他的腿隐忍着慢慢等自己适应，这种感觉很神奇，自己仿佛被一个妹子干了，但是妹子又不是戴的假阳具，而是真家伙，这种性别的倒错感让简明易有些上头，扭着腰把自己屁股往前送了送，身体被逐渐充满，方舒开始浅浅抽插起来，灼热从甬道传到四肢百骸，烫得简明易不敢动弹。  
方舒浅浅地顶着简明易，手撑着他的腿，看着身下的人被他顶得一耸一耸的，还在软软地哼着，眼角红彤彤的，鼻子尖儿也粉粉的，一看就是个平时经常被欺负的老好人，嘴唇下巴都被他的口红糊得一抹红色，这是他最喜欢的一只唇釉，正红又不太容易掉，今天却掉得很厉害，不仅染在他俩的脸上，还蹭得简明易身上也斑斑点点的全是他的口红印。简明易衣服遮着的地方很白，虽然瘦但是身上都是软呼呼的痒痒肉，大腿根儿上布满了吻痕和口红印，还有斑驳的几块已经干涸的精斑，是之前在车上射出来沾到的，半硬的性器上会阴和穴口周围全是红艳艳的口红印子，像是被打了什么烙印似的，衬着卷挟出来的一点艳色的媚肉，紧紧地吸着自己。方舒变了神色，手上身下的力道都加重了，把简明易的腿捞在自己身上使劲折腾他，他一个“啊“字刚出半个音就被吞进了嘴方舒里。  
方舒舔吻着他的唇肉，舌头抵着舌头缠得难舍难分，喉头呻吟的颤抖全部被方舒吞入腹中，简明易闭着眼手上下摸着方舒光滑有力的腰，鼻子里小声哼着，每一声都像是被肠道里作孽的性器从肺里顶出来的。方舒揉着他的屁股，抽离开来用劲顶了一下：“看着我，我还是不是姑娘？嗯？“  
简明易仰着头盯着他，使劲掐了一把他的屁股，又伸出手揉了一把胸，撇了撇嘴：“不是……“  
看着他这反应，方舒气笑了，压着他的腿让他屁股分得更开，整根抽出又顶了进去，简明易大声呻吟了一声，像是点了开关一般，体内的性器又涨了一分，就是要把自己钉床上精尽而亡。性器的插入跟之前指交完全不一样，不属于自己的阳具在自己身体里抽插着，抽出来还是插进去的时候总会轻带过前列腺，那种隔靴搔痒的快感加上被撑满的饱胀感搞得简明易心里痒痒的，屁股里头也痒痒的：“嗯……你用点劲儿啊……“  
方舒知道他是食髓知味了，也不顾着他会不会崩溃，直接抽出柱身只留个龟头在肠肉里重重地碾，就顶着那一处碾，钝物碾过那种含蓄的快感来得慢却汹涌，简明易直接梗着脖子张着嘴弓着身子，手收紧腿也缠着拼命把方舒勒进自己怀里，肠肉死死绞住方舒的性器一阵阵痉挛，方舒被他绞得一阵精关失守，等他松开一看，简明易前面竟然没射就干性高潮了。  
“看把你爽的，光靠后面就高潮了。“方舒搂着他吻着他汗湿的鬓角，他的头发也湿哒哒地粘在两人光裸的皮肤上黑白分明。  
结果他这么一调侃，简明易鼻子一酸，又委屈地哇的一声哭了出来。  
“哎哟我的小祖宗啊……别哭了……我错了……“  
方舒赶忙搂住他道歉，简明易也不领情，把鼻涕眼泪糊了他一身，然后沉沉睡去。  
“终究还是我活该，竟然招惹了个祖宗回来。“

End


End file.
